Harry Potter and the Heart of Candracar
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: another HP WITCH crossover, read and review. My first fanfic so take it easy ok? T for safety
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H. wish i did

A Harry Potter/WITCH crossover, the girls are going to Hogwarts because portals have started opening near the school and no-one wants any students getting through…this includes a certain trio that always manage to find adventure. I suck at summaries OK!!! I hope you like the story more that the summary. Oh and the pairings are probably going to include, HPxTC coz she's my fave and she reminds him of Hermione, who he can't get coz she's Rons girlfriend, oh yes a RxH pairing story, finally they get together. This is based on 3rd year coz he's as young as I T and H, he always seems to be as old as the others. my first fanfic s not too harsh OK?

Prologue 

"Oracle, I sense more imbalance with the veil, what is happening?"

"Tibor, more portals are opening, but this time they are all stationed around one area of Briton, the guardians will have to be relocated to a place nearby." The oracle knew they weren't going to like this decision but he had no other choice, he had to enrol them at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

**Please review, I hope you like this coz it's a bit different not much, but a bit, flames sent Taras way! (used to toast marshmallows and evil) new chapter up really soon. Like today!**


	2. Owl Post

Chapter 1-Owl Post Taranees POV

"Taranee Cook! Will you please explain this?"

Her mother was always yelling at her Taranee thought as she headed for the kitchen, her best friends following her, what was 'this' though? Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin seemed to be having thoughts along the same lines Taranee noted as she looked through her friends minds, they wouldn't be happy if they knew she was there though, oh well, they were broadcasting, any telepathic person could've picked up heir thoughts but since I'm the only one in the area they wouldn't take that as an excuse. As she entered the kitchen she finally found out what her mother was talking about and she didn't like it. There were five large, official looking owls each holding a letter with one of the girls names on. It was all Taranee could do to keep from screaming as the bird landed on her arm and held out the letter.

"Mom, I swear I have no idea what this is about but I think maybe we should go to my room to open the letters, they could be private."

That wasn't going to work on her mom, as a judge her mother always wanted all the facts.

"Oh no, I want to know what is going on before you go any where, how did they know your friends were here? This had better not be a practical joke girls because it is not funny!"

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Taranee contacted Irma mentally and said

'_Irma, can you make her lets us go coz she is not gonna give up'_

Irma replied with a _'__sure__'_and the girls were soon settling back down in Taranees usually spotless bedroom that after housing the WITCH girls over night it was a bomb site, feathers, crumbs, pizza crusts and pyjamas were everywhere . Let's hope Cornelia can find it in her heart to help clean up.

Then there was the current situation, the owls, each girl hesitantly took her letter, the owls took it upon themselves to fly out the open window and off into the distance. Once they were gone each member of the group opened their letter, Taranees read

_Dear Miss Cook,_

_We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts _

_school of witchcraft and wizardry, following recent discoveries that _

_you posses certain magical qualities that provide the grounds of your _

_acceptance. If there are any questions regarding this matter please _

_ask my associate that will be along shortly to take you to buy all school _

_Supplies on the list enclosed. Please note that term begins on 1st September, _

_We will be expecting you at Kings Cross station, London on that day._

_The train leaves promptly at 11 'o' clock from platform 9 ¾, please come in _

_normal clothes and change on the train, all supplies are needed to be_

_brought in a trunk that will accompany you on the train, should you need _

_extra spell practise you are permitted to practise outside of school, though _

_from then on magic is not permitted outside school._

_Your parents have been sent letters through the post telling them that_

_you have been enrolled in an English boarding school. This information will be _

_Satisfactory, they will then allow you to come without further questions._

_Should they ask any, you did not enrol, it is honorary and yes, you have to come._

_Yours sincerely _

Albus Dumbledore

She then reached into he envelope again, ignoring her friends looks of disbelief as she finished, and pulled out another piece of paper, that had on it a list of very unusual items, scanning it she picked up the words, _cauldron, wand, dragon hide gloves_ and _standard book of spells grades 1,2 and 3._ She stared in amazement, if this was a practical joke it was a very good one. Pretty soon the others finished their letters too, no one seemed happy, on the contrary they were freaked, confused and worried. Did this mean someone knew their secret? Tara scanned the letter again: _following recent discoveries that you posses certain magical qualities__…_ yes someone defiantly knew.

All of a sudden, Will said

"Look, the heart of Candracar is glowing! We're being summoned to Candracar!"


	3. interludethe trip to candracar

**liking it so far? let me know by reviewing but like i said before- don't own Witch or HP and flames sent to some pyromaniac that will use them to set random things on fire... on second thoughts they just go to tara.**

Interlude- the trip to Candracar

"Welcome guardians. I trust you have all received your letters, I'm sorry for telling you before, but it was I who enrolled you at this school, portals have begun to open in the veil again. These portals have started to open near to said school and I need you stationed there to be able to close the portals, we also fear that Phobos may have already entered this world, if this is so, you guardians must stop him. I truly am sorry for not warning you but this is now very important, you must attend this school, it may help you control your powers more"

"Wait, so you mean we're not the only magical things in the world, there are other people with magical abilities too?" Will said

"Ah, that you will have to be the judge of." said the oracle as he sent them back to Taranees room.


	4. a learning experience

-1Chapter 2- A learning experience-Irma's POV

**I still don't own WITCH or Harry Potter, wish I did, then I'd be rolling in cash, but all rich people want is more money so I don't really.**

"No closure, with those people, and nothing is ever certain either, what about us? What if we don't want to attend some weirdo school? What then!?!" Irma fumed.

"Calm down, Irma, this could be serious!" Will said, trying to calm her down.

That wasn't gonna work, Irma was just to angry, she wanted to finish a conversation, get her questions answered but that never happened.

"Hello, weren't you listening, Nerrisa's back, remember last time?" Said Cornelia

Of course Irma remembered, she'd tried to destroy them with wave after wave of her minions, first the nights of vengeance, the nights of destruction and finally the previous guardians. They'd nearly succeeded too, if not for Wills quick thinking and some of Phobos' magic, even though he'd used it without letting the guardians know. This thought calmed her down, she knew they were right, they had to go, for the planets sake.

"Hey, want to go out to the park?" chirped the always cheerful Hay Lin.

The girls agreed that some fresh air might help, and if not the park was still fun. They headed out of the house, stopping only to tell Tara's mom where they were going. When they got to the park they found it deserted save a single cat, that was surveying the girls. Irma sat down on a swing and Hay Lin pushed her a bit, Taranee and Will, the same, Cornelia sat on a bench and watched as Hay Lin managed to push the swing but not Irma, Irma consequently fell backwards off the swing. Everyone else found this utterly hilarious. Within seconds they had tears rolling down their faces from laughing too hard. This made Irma slightly miffed, she decided to pout this made them laugh all the more harder. Taranee and Will were leaning against each other and looked like they were having trouble breathing, Hay Lin was on the floor and Cornelia was holding her sides.

'_STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!' _Irma yelled in her head

Taranee answered _'__ Sorry, but you should__'__ve seen your face__…'_

Taranee then broke into a fresh wave of laughter. Out of the corner of her eye Irma spotted the cat, it also had a grin on its face, great, thought Irma, now the menagerie's laughing at me too. Then the cat underwent transformation, from a cat into a woman, who walked up to the girls and said

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts, I think you were informed I would be arriving to answer questions and to help you buy your school supplies, do you have your lists?"

Irma was astounded, she hadn't expected this and wasn't prepared, she didn't have her letter, did any of the others? Will did, Hay Lin did and of course Taranee did.

"Good, now please follow me." McGonagall set of at a brisk pace, Irma had to almost jog to keep up. They entered a shop the girls new all to well, Ye Olde Bookshop, the very place the guardians had been trapped in a labyrinth in. A recently uncovered fireplace was now the rooms central focus point. McGonagall handed each of the girls a handful of what looked like ash, she said

"This is floo powder, wizards use it to travel long distances through a connection of fireplaces, this can take you all over the world. What I want you girls t do is step into the fireplace and say diagon alley, VERY clearly, then throw the powder down. Have you got that?"

The girls nodded and Taranee stepped into the fireplace, after all this was her turf she said

"Diagon Alley"

and threw the powder she disappeared in a flash of green flame. Everyone jumped backwards and Will asked

"what happened?"

to which McGonagall responded

"she's fine, just copy what she did."

Each girl took their turn, first Will, then Cornelia, then Hay Lin and then it was Irma's turn, she stepped into the fire place and said

"Diagon Alley"

she felt the flame though it didn't burn, then she was spinning through a network of linking passages and landed with a bump in a crowded street, she stood up and looked around to see her friends brushing the soot off each other and laughing. Hay Lin came up and started brushing Irma down. McGonagall stepped out the fireplace behind Irma and said

"good your all here, now we wait for someone to come and show you around, ah here they come"

Out of the crowd came three people of about Irma's age, two boys and a girl with very bushy brown hair, one of the boys had red hair the other jet black.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione I'm glad you came, here are the new transfer students that I asked you to accompany while they were shopping for new school supplies. I hope you get along and I will be back in three hours to pick them up back here." with that she handed each girl a bag of money and left.


	5. WITCH meets Harry

**For disclaimers see chapter 1**

Chapter 3-WITCH meets Harry Wills POV

Will held out her hand to the three newcomers and said

"Hello, I'm Will Vandom, nice to meet you." They returned her handshake and replied

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasly"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter" The boy with black hair, Harry, seemed to wait for a reaction

to his name, when he got none he relaxed a bit. The other girls seemed to decide on that moment to make their introductions

"Hey, I'm Irma Lair" Irma said with a flirtatious grin

"Taranee Cook" Taranee said with a shy smile, it wasn't always easy to make new friends, Cornelia on the other hand said just simply said

"Hi, My name's Cornelia Hale"

Hay Lin always full of energy bounded up and said

"Hiya, I'm Hay Lin"

After introductions were over the newly formed gang of eight decided to split up and meet back in an hour and a half, then they could spend some time getting to know each other. Harry took Will and Hay Lin to get their robes, Ron, Irma and Cornelia went to get wands and Hermione and Taranee went to get school books. When they arrived back with all their new purchases. Out of everything the Wands caused the most discussion; Will's was a 10 and ½ inch rose wand with a dragon heartstring core, the fact that it was a **heart**string was a matter of discussion; Irma's was a 13 and ¼ inch beech wand with a veela hair core; Taranee's was a 12 inch laurel wand with a phoenix feather core, this caused discussion due to a phoenix's fiery connections; Cornelia's was a 9 and ½ inch oak wand with unicorn hair in its core; Hay Lin's was a 11 and ¾ inch mahogany wand with a pegasi feather core, again with it's airborne properties was a matter for discussion.

Throughout these discussions their guides had been listening patiently but when the girls stopped talking the began asking awkward questions about the discussion topics

"What's wrong with Will's heartstring core?"

"What's a phoenix's fiery affiliations got to do with anything?"

"and what does a pegasi being airborne have to do with anything either?"

Will tried to think of some answers but failed, she then tried to change the subject,

back to the school itself

"what does Hogwarts look like?" The others caught on and began questioning their guides about Hogwarts as well.

"What will we be taught about?"

"What's your favourite lesson?"

"How is the school divided up?"

"Is there a pool?"

"IRMA!!!"

"Sorry but I like swimming, and Will has to keep practising doesn't she?"

Their hosts gave up on the questioning and went to answering the questions

"There's not a pool, there's a lake though, but I wouldn't swim in that, there's a giant squid in it plus it'd be freezing"

"Hogwarts itself is like a huge castle, over seven floors, towers, dungeons, the lot."

"Most lessons are good, the practical lessons are best, potions isn't good but that's only because the teacher is really nasty and favours slytherin above the other houses."

"What's slytherin? And what are these houses?"

"That's how the school is divided up, into houses, there's Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"While at Hogwarts your house is like your family, good behaviour will be rewarded with house points, and rule breaking will lose points." No one had noticed that McGonagall was back. "I hope any queries have been answered because it is time to leave, your mothers must be wondering where you are. Come on!" The girls each took some floo powder and went home, they each packed their trunks and patiently awaited the arrival of the 1st September.


	6. platform 9 34

-1Chapter 4-Platform 9 and ¾  Cornelia's POV

**own nothing. dementor attack!**

On 31st August Cornelia had agreed to meet her friends with her belongings, they were then to travel to London and stay overnight in a pub called the leaky cauldron, the following morning they would go to Kings Cross Station. Cornelia said goodbye to her parents and Lilian. She was taking Napoleon with her, for company. Her friends all had pets; Will had a frog that she called Lily (last name pad); Irma had her turtle, leafy; Taranee had a snowy owl called Arctic and Hay Lin had a Golden sort of cat called Lucky. She met her friends behind the silver dragon, where Will transported them to the pub they were staying at.

In the morning there was a rush of getting things ready and getting out the door in time, thank goodness Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying there too, they got us to the station Cornelia thought but now they're telling us to run straight through a brick wall, that cannot be right.

"look, it's easy, watch me and Ron go through then follow us, ok?"

Hermione and Ron ran straight up to the wall and as Cornelia was expecting the crash they went through the wall. As soon as this fact was acknowledged by everyone Hay Lin and Irma stepped up and also went through the wall, Will then went through, Cornelia was right on her heels. As she made it through the barrier she stopped and looked around in amazement, a scarlet steam engine stood at the edge of the platform, lots of teenagers were boarding this train. Suddenly Cornelia was jolted out of her daydream, literally! As the two remaining people, Taranee and Harry, crossed through the barrier, straight into Cornelia! Thank goodness they were only walking.

"OMG, Corny, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I've had worse, much worse!"

"Do you want to find a seat on the train before they're all gone?"

All eight people went to find a compartment on the train, it was a bit of a push getting eight people into one compartment, they managed to find an almost empty one, there was only one person in it and he was asleep. They all sat down and started chatting. Everyone was enjoying listening to Harry's accounts of what had happened to him over the last two years, he'd managed to save the philosophers stone, whatever that was: Taranee seemed to know because when he mentioned it she gave a little gasp, from someone named Voldemort.

"Who's Voldemort?"

Ron and Hermione both flinched and gasped.

"You don't know who _he _is?"

"should we?"

"none of you know?"

"I hate to say this but, no"

"Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard to ever walk the earth!"

'_I bet we__'__ve fought worse__'_

'_IRMA!'_

From the other side of the compartment Cornelia saw Irma flinch and Taranee was trying to hold back from laughing out loud.

"Voldemort is the one that killed my parents"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry"

"It's ok, I was only a baby at the time."

"Ok we know who Voldemort is, but what I don't get is why you two flinch at the

sound of his name?"

"No one says his name, everyone calls him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who, we've just grown up fearing his name."

Hermione took that moment to suggest that they get their robes on. They did. As they sat back down the train jolted to a stop. Cornelia was thrown to the floor, Hay Lin landed on top of her.

"what's going on? Are we here?" asked Will

"No, we can't be, it's still to early, we don't usually arrive until about half six. Maybe we've broken down." said Harry helping Hay Lin and Cornelia up, then noticing the look on Taranee's face he added "If we have then they'll fix it really fast" This had no effect on Taranee's worried face.

"There's something moving out there" Irma said drawing back from the window. "Is anyone else getting really cold?"

"Look at the window!" Ron said

"It's freezing over!" Hay Lin added.

Cornelia took another glance at Taranee, her face still portrayed worry, but something about her posture insisted something entirely different.

"The ice is melting!" said Hermione in wonder

The rest of the WITCH girls also turned to look at Taranee who had stood up now, she made her way over to the door and pulled it open. Cornelia followed her lead and leaned out to look down the corridor, all that could be seen was the heads of other students also looking for the source of the stop. Then all heads down one end of the corridor retreated quickly, Taranee and Cornelia followed suit just before they were hit by a wave of coldness. They shut the door and about a minute later it was flung open and a hooded figure came in and… all the happiness disappeared from the air, from her mind. Cornelia was vaguely aware of Harry fainting. Then the sleeping teacher awoke, pulled his wand from under his robes and said

"Go, none of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks" when the figure didn't

move he blasted it with his wand. The cloaked figure retreated and activity resumed in the carriage

"HARRY!!!" Hermione shouted, trying to wake him up, She was almost crying when he stirred and sat up. The teacher gave everyone some chocolate and told them to eat it, Cornelia bit into her chocolate gratefully, all of a sudden all the warmth and happiness flooded back into her. Everyone else looked happier too, freaked, but happier. Harry then asked "Who screamed?"

"no-one screamed Harry" replied Hermione cautiously

"but I heard a woman screaming"

Everyone shook their heads. The train started moving again.

"What were those things?"

"They were dementors that guard the wizard prison Azkaban. They feed on happy memories, forcing us to relive our worst nightmares. They were undoubtedly looking for Sirius Black"


	7. interlude carriage ride

-1Interlude-The carriage ride to the castle Hay Lin's POV

**still wishing, still not working, still own nothing**

After a long explanation about Sirius Black, Dementors and Azkaban the train pulled to a stop at a platform. There awaiting the guardians and the others were carriages to take them to the castle. They had no horses to pull them, or anything for that matter. It was a strange sight, to see several hundred carriages trundling towards them with nothing pulling them, Hay Lin wondered if the horses could be invisible but didn't dare try and touch them in case there really was nothing and she just looked stupid. WITCH and friends all tumbled out of the rain and into one of these carriages.

"wow, this is some really good magic, carriages without anything pulling them."

"yeah, be glad they're not making you use first year transportation, they get to the castle a different way, small boats across the lake."

"I wouldn't fancy that in this weather, but at least it wouldn't matter if you fell in, you'd already be wet."

"There's still the squid, though."

The rest of the time was spent talking about mythical creatures, such as, the giant squid. When they arrived at the castle the guardians were taken into a room beneath the great hall where everyone else was and had to be sorted into houses, so they could then join their house table before the first years were sorted. Each girl had to try a hat on one by one. Hay Lin wondered how this would help, but as Will stepped up her question was answered the hat suddenly said

"Gryffindor!" everyone jumped as they were not expecting this but McGonagall was calm and was clearly expecting this to happen, she simply said

"who's next?" Irma hopped up to the stool and the hat was put on her head she too was put in Gryffindor, as were Taranee and Cornelia. Hay Lin bounded up to the stool hoping that she too would be put with her friends, the hat obliged and she also went into Gryffindor.

"So girls, you are all in my house, I hope you'll help us win the house cup this year. Now go upstairs and join your fellow housemates at the Gryffindor table on the far side of the hall." They filed out and went up the stairs, and sat at their table.


	8. first night and first lessons

-1Chapter 5- First night and first lessons Taranee's POV

**This is gonna be a long chapter coz I have to describe the feast, the dorms, divination and care of magical creatures with the hippogriffs. Still don't own HP or WITCH, still wish I did, then there'd have to be a season 3, I'd make it happen! Flames put on a bonfire and, guess what, burned!**

Taranee was pleased to find that they were in the same house as their new friends, but at that particular moment neither Harry nor Hermione was present. They didn't show up until after the sorting, during which all the new first years had to try on the hat like the girls had just done downstairs but this was in front of the whole school and all of the teachers. Was it just her or did the people in Slytherin seem nasty, one of the in particular, a blond haired boy, kept looking ah Harry and when he saw him looking he mimed fainting, it was starting to aggravate Taranee. To keep her mind of the blond boy she turned her attention to the conversation the others were having about the houses.

"So, you all made into Gryffindor, well done. You must all be really brave."

"Why?" She asked

"because to get into Gryffindor you have to be brave."

Taranee could still see the blond boy, she decided to ask about him

"Who's that blond boy in Slytherin?"

"Oh, that's Malfoy, he's a real jerk."

"What's he doing?" Irma put in spotting him miming fainting

"Like I said, he's being a jerk, somehow everyone knows I fainted on the train and he's playing it up, trying to make me look bad as usual, too bad only his friends are interested." This was true, the only people still watching him and laughing were two gorilla like people and a girl with a face like a pug. Soon the feast was over and everyone left the hall and headed for their common rooms, WITCH followed Harry, Ron and Hermione up several flights of stairs till they reached a portrait of a fat lady, there they stopped, Taranee wondered why, maybe there was a secret door or something, then the picture spoke

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Harry replied, the picture swung open to reveal a hole in the wall that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"You'll have to remember the password if you want access to the common room. Anyway the girls dorms are up there and the boys over there. You'll sleep in different dorm rooms depending on your year, Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee will be sharing a dorm with Hermione and some others, Will and Cornelia will be sharing with some of the older students like Katie Bell, Hey, Katie!" A tall girl came over and responded

"Yes?"

"We need you to show these two new students where they're sleeping. They'll be in a dorm with you."

"Oh." Katie beckoned for Will and Cornelia to follow her up the girls staircase, they said a hurried goodnight and left.

"We should go to bed too, we have classes in the morning. Breakfast is anytime between 7:00 and 8:30. So make sure you are up and dressed because that's when we get a timetable. See you tomorrow." the two boys headed over to the other staircase while Hermione led the remaining three girls up the staircase that Will and Corny had just walked up. When they got to their room, Taranee was surprised to see her trunk had already been brought up. She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, it was unexpectedly warm and very comfortable. She was soon asleep wondering what she would learn tomorrow.

When she woke up her watch told her it was 6:45, she decided to get dressed and head down to breakfast as intuition told her it would take quite a while to find the breakfast hall. She slipped out of the common room and headed for the stairs and managed to find her way to the hall for five past seven, the only other person at the Gryffindor table was Harry, she went to sit opposite him.

"Morning." she said as she helped herself to a croissant from the basket in front of her. Harry looked up and returned her greeting. Pretty soon Will and Cornelia joined them along with Ron, who had found them wandering towards the dungeons apparently. At quarter to eight Irma, Hay Lin and Hermione joined them too. McGonagall started walking down the row handing out timetables, when she received hers Taranee looked at what lesson she had first, Divination , great, I wonder what everyone else has. Irma, Hay Lin, Harry, Ron and Hermione also had divination too, Will and Cornelia had Herbology in the greenhouses.

Divination was situated in the north tower, so after breakfast everyone minus Will and Corny headed out of the hall and towards the top floor. When they got to the tower the only way into the classroom was by going single file up a ladder. When they entered the room a voice rang out

"everyone sit on a pouf" Taranee guessed that it was supposed to sound mystical but it didn't. A tall woman with big glasses stepped out from behind a chair and said

"I am your teacher professor Trelawney. Today we will be reading tea leaves."

'_Is she behind the bat?__'_Taranee almost laughed out loud, it looked like Hay Lin was having trouble keeping a straight face too.

"will everyone please help themselves to a tea cup and some tea leaves, fill the cups with boiling water then drain the water and leave the leaves."

Everyone got up and helped herself to a teacup and did as she was instructed. She then passed the cup to Hay Lin who passed hers to Irma, who passed hers to Taranee. Taranee pulled out her text book and started flicking through it to find the diagnosis for the pictures in Irma's cup. There was a sun that meant happiness and a heart which meant true love, as she looked back at Irma who was concentrating very hard on her textbook, too hard in fact, then Taranee figured out what she was doing, manipulation of the water in the leaves forcing them into different shapes

"Irma, stop it!" she hissed across the table.

"Stop what?" asked Irma innocently

"You know very well what, Irmy"

"don't call me that!"

"Don't cheat, because that isn't predicting your future, that's showing the future you'd like to have" They were then interrupted by Prof. Trelawney looking into Harry's cup and practically screaming.

"Oh, dear boy, you have a most terrible omen, the _grim_!" she said dramatically, some of the classes reactions to this new news were strange, some of the girls gave a soft scream and other people just gasped. "It is the worst kind of omen, an omen of death!"

'_she is soo lying__'_

'_of course she is, it adds drama to the class'_

_Yeah, there's no way that's actually in that cup, it's just being over dramatic'_

'_What are you guys talking about?' _Will's voice rang through her head

'_Where are you?'_

'_we're still in the greenhouses, where are you?' _Cornelia was there too.

'_we're still in the North tower, how is your telepathy working over such a distance?'_

'_I have no idea, it doesn't usually work over long ranges and I normally get tired quite quickly too.'_

'_maybe you're channelling all the spare magic from around school?'_

' _I don't know Hay Lin, anyway, signing off' _she tuned back into the lesson to hear Trelawney say "be careful Mr Potter, watch your step." Then class was over and they were free to go to their next lesson which was: care of magical creatures outside in the grounds.

Their teacher was Hagrid who had only just started teaching this year. He had a surprise lesson planned in a paddock by the forest, he told them all to wait while he got the creatures that they were studying. He came back with a lot of creatures that looked like crosses between an eagle and a horse.

"now, this is buckbeak, he's a hippogriff. Now who wants to meet him?"

Taranee stepped backwards along with everyone else. Harry however stepped forwards. Someone shouted

"No Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Harry didn't seem to care.

"Now then, Harry, if you just step forwards, and try not to blink they prefer eye contact at all times, and just bow to him, tha's it. Now if he bows back then you can approach him." The hippogriff didn't seem to be bowing.

"Ah, if you'll just back off then Harry" As Harry started to back away the hippogriff sank into what was unmistakeably a bow.

"Good, good, you can pat him now." Harry went and started patting Buckbeak on the neck, the hippogriff seemed to like this.

"I think he'll let you ride him now." Hagrid lifted Harry onto Buckbeak's back. The hippogriff the cantered along the paddock, flapped its wings and took off, everyone watched in amazement as Harry flew over the treetops and disappeared.

When Harry touched back down Hagrid assigned groups of three to a hippogriff. Harry, Ron and Hermione took one and Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin took another. That Malfoy boy got Buckbeak.

"They're very proud creatures, are hippogriffs, never insult one coz it might just be the last thing ye do." If only Malfoy could be bothered to listen, just after this comment he made one, directed at the hippogriff.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute." The next scene was sort of a blur, Buckbeak reared and slashed Malfoy's arm. He lay rolling around on the floor screaming "ah it got me I'm dying!" while Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down, once he was calm Hagrid lifted Malfoy up and carried him off saying

"Class dismissed"


	9. How Boring?

-1Chapter 6-how boring? Will's POV

**I hope your having as much fun reading this as I am writing it**

**I still can't quite get the rights to these so they're still owned by Disney and J.K.Rowling**

At break the gang met up in the Gryffindor common room where it was warm. Cornelia and Will were then filled in on all the details of Malfoy's attack…

"It was amazing, you should've seen it, Buckbeak was really mad: he reared up and slashed Malfoy with his talons!"

"yeah, and it wouldn't have happened if Malfoy had been listening to the teacher, it was an avoidable accident"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't say that's how Malfoy will think, he'll probably sue the school for damages."

"You can't sue the school, any avoidable accidents that are students faults cannot be used against the school"

Ok, Will thought can we please get off this subject now.

"How was divination? Herbology was quite cool, the tanactula grabbed Will from behind and she swore, the teacher didn't even care, she just blew it off."

"Divination was boring… My death was predicted but I don't think the teacher is very good, so I'm not worried."

"Irma started _playing _with her tea leaf reading, trying to make it stuff it clearly wasn't"

Cornelia never missed a chance to tease Irma "Why, wasn't your future living up to your expectations? Because I told that actress career would never work out!"

"No, Corny, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

"Don't call me CORNY!!!" Irma really knew how to aggravate Cornelia, she hated that stupid name and didn't Irma know it.

"Why? It's so fun annoying you, _Corny_"

"Shut it, Irmy"

"Stop calling each other names" said Will "It's not clever and it helps if you two get along, please. And Irma I don't think playing with your future will help anything, so don't, OK?"

"How was she playing with her reading if you had her cup?" Oh dear, how are we gonna get out of this one, we can't tell anyone about our powers.

"whenever I said something she didn't like she'd take the cup and say it was something different."

'_good save, Tara__'_

'_I know, I'm not good at lying, but oh well, let's hope it works'_

"Guy's class starts in five minutes, let's move."

"Coming, we've got history of magic next"

"Oh, well, good luck"

"why do we need good luck?"

"because it's soo boring, the teacher is a ghost that didn't even figure out he was dead. I don't think he knows yet!" Wow, that sounds like fun, oh well, how can it be worse than history lessons with Mr Collins, who also happens to be dating my mom.

It was a lot worse, I'd say the highlight of the lesson was where the teacher floated through the blackboard at the beginning of the lesson, so much for him not knowing he was dead. Will was soo glad she had Cornelia to talk to, and she could still get a hold of the others telepathically no matter what distance away they were, It was like being able to IM your friend in IT class, but without the problem of being caught. No one seemed to be paying attention to the teacher, the kids at the back were playing exploding snap, which just so happens to be a very noisy game and he didn't even notice. The teacher had said they were supposed to be taking notes but no-one else was so Will didn't bother either, she and Cornelia had a long in depth talk about the weirdness of boys and the things they do.

After they had divination, they had been told the teacher was a big phoney and that she seemed to enjoy predicting Harry's death, nothing like that happened in Will's lesson, there was only one highlight again, where Cornelia managed to turn her teacup into a mouse by accident, this disrupted the class for ten minutes while everyone was trying to catch it.

When lunchtime came Will couldn't resist telling the others what Cornelia had done, it had them in tears from laughing, even Irma falling off the swing had nothing on how much this made them laugh.

"Miss Perfect turned a teacup into a mouse?"

"I don't believe it, _Cornelia_ made a mistake?!?!"

"Never, not in a million years could Cornelia make some stupid mistake like that, are you sure it wasn't your mistake Will?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, there's no way she's gonna hear the end of this now Will thought. She sat down and began to eat, the food here was always delicious and it varied each day. They could take as much as they like when they liked for every part of the meal, heck, Will thought I bet you could just eat pudding and no-one would care. She made a mental note _not_ to tell Irma. Cornelia was still being laughed at, Will decided to join in with the teasing and laughter knowing full well she'd get it later.


	10. Realisations

-1Chapter 7-Realisations Harry's PoV

As he watched the newbies laugh at their friend he was reminded of the times he had laughed with his friends at someone, he turned his attention back to them, hoping that for the first time in weeks they'd have stopped arguing. They had, Harry wasn't sure which was worse, their arguing or this persistent silence. Both bent on ignoring the other, Harry wanted to turn back to the laughter of his newfound friends, but right now he had these friends to worry about.

"Oh, come on you two, arguing was bad enough, but ignoring each other? That's just silly."

"Yeah? What would you know? I'm not speaking to him unless he apologises" Getting Ron to apologise was easier said that done, but Harry had to try

"Ron? Could you?"

"NO! I owe her nothing."

"Can we talk, NOW, please Ron" Harry practically dragged Ron out of the hall before he could protest otherwise. "Ron, just say your sorry!"

"I can't! she's in the wrong not me!"

"I'm not even going to ask what happened, but I want you to apologise to her, _then_

you can ask her out."

"How did you?"

"Oh, please it's obvious and she wants you too, so be a man and make the first move!"

"Fine, I'll go apologise" Harry felt a satisfied smile pass across his face. He followed Ron back into the hall. He heard the rest of Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I acted irrationally and immaturely, can you forgive me?" Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Ron.

"yes, I forgive you"

"thanks a million, Hermione. And would you like to…to…to-"

"to what?"

Ron swallowed nervously. "Would you like to go out with…me…?"

Hermione smiled again and hugged tighter. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you!"

Most peoples heads were turning. Harry knew that before long his to best friends getting together, at last, would be the talk of the school. Even the newbies were looking. Next thing anyone knew was that someone was cheering and others were clapping, even the teachers were smiling, well, every teacher apart from Snape, even McGonagall. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and a smile was spread across his face. For some reason though Harry felt a bit empty and hollow like he'd just lost his chance at something, though he kept a smiling face and celebrated along with everyone, something caught his eye, it was the eye of one of the new girls. The shy African-American one, her smile was sweet if nervous and her hazel eyes twinkled behind her glasses. As she caught his eye she looked down, Harry felt a new feeling of wholeness and warmth spread throughout his body, starting with his chest and spreading right to his feet. No-one noticed his fake smile turn into a real one, everyone was too busy watching Ron and Hermione still.

The next few days they really were talk of the school, everyone knew and most people liked the idea, one person however didn't, Malfoy. He did everything in his power to make their life as difficult as possible.

"Hey, look, it's weasel and ferret face, aren't they perfect for each other?" Pansy Parkinson and his cronies all started to laugh like what he'd just said was hilarious. Everyone else found it highly offensive, both Harry and Ron had reached their breaking points and had started to make their way over to him when Will stepped in and said

"Ignore him, he just can't stand that you're such a perfect couple when his own girl friend has a face like a pug."

So they let it go. Eventually the gossip died down and people resumed their normal lives.

**Though for the guardians normal isn't an option. I own nothing. You know the deal with flames, to Tara, then thrown onto a bonfire, simple really.**


	11. The portal in the forest

-1Chapter 8 - the portal in the forest Cornelia's PoV

**I still don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Harry Potter, though after that last book I'm not sure I want to.**

"They really do make a cute couple."

"We all know Hay Lin, but can we talk about something else for once?" The guardians were sitting under a tree next to the lake, all Hay Lin had been talking about for the last three days was Ron and Hermione.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" everyone shrugged, they didn't have a clue, then Irma's face lit up.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go and take a look around the forest?"

"It's forbidden, and I don't think it'd be forbidden without a good reason" Cornelia had to agree with Taranee on that one, the forbidden forest was always dark and she'd heard rumours that there were wolves and such in the trees

"Oh, stop being such a baby, where's your guardian spirit. It'd be an adventure! I'm fed up of just sitting around being bored" Cornelia hated to admit it but she was bored and some adventure would be quite welcome.

"I've got an idea to keep everyone happy, well sort of, why don't we start looking for those new portals? That'd give us something to do and no-one has to go anywhere that they don't want." Cornelia rolled her eyes, typical Will, always ready for work. Everyone agreed, though half-heartedly, united and split up, Irma and Hay Lin and Will Cornelia and Taranee who'd keep them all in touch with each other throughout the search. After around 5 minutes Irma and Hay Lin found the first portal… in the forest.

The other girls went to join them, In no time at all Will had the heart of Candracar out and was using it to close the portal, after it was closed the guardians reverted back to their human forms before walking out of the forest and making their way upstairs to the dorms as light was becoming scarce and it would soon be curfew. When they got there they sat down and each pulled a homework essay from their bag and got started, ITH on a potions essay on dragon blood and its uses and Will and Cornelia on a history of magic essay on dwarf wars, they worked almost in silence, concentrating on getting it done, talking only to ask a question on the subject. A little while later Taranee packed up her stuff said goodnight and made her way upstairs. Cornelia finished soon afterwards and she too headed upstairs.

When she got into her dorm she lay on her bed in the cool, shady room and though about Caleb, was he missing her at all? Still in Meridian and still desperately trying to put Elyon on the throne. She allowed her thoughts to wander to her best friend who also happened to be princess of Meridian, she was currently hiding in the infinite city with the rebels while her brother ruled over the land, draining the life-force and happiness of her people. After thinking about this Cornelia reflected on Phobos, when she put what he was doing into that kind of a perspective he sounded like a dementors, sucking the happiness out of the air around him. She slowly let her thoughts take her back to Caleb, as she was slowly drifting off Will came in and got ready for bed, she was the last one in, but would probably be first up. This was Cornelia's last thought before drifting off into a sleep full of raging battles, she was fighting alongside Caleb against Phobos' minions, she threw her arm forwards to telekinetically throw them aside when she was awakened by the sound of Will's scream. She sat up with a start, Will had somehow managed to get out of her bed and across to the wall on the other side of the room, she was sitting on the floor looking slightly dazed, like she'd just been…thrown into the wall? I didn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't, would I? the other girls had also awakened at Will's scream, Hermione had made her way over to Will and helped her up asking

"What happened?"

Will responded "I'm not sure, I was lying in bed and all of a sudden it felt like I'd been hit in the stomach and I went flying into the wall."

"Are you Ok?

"I'm not sure, my head hurts" Cornelia made her way over and decided to check her for concussion, just in case. She found what she was looking for.

"Will, you have to go to the hospital wing, you've got concussion!" She and Hermione helped Will out of the dormitory and made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fixed her right away, she asked what had happened and Will explained again that she'd just gone flying into the wall for no apparent reason. All the time Cornelia found herself beginning to think it was her that had done it and by the time they were allowed to go she was completely convinced it was her fault, she felt really guilty. When they got back Parvati and Lavender were asleep, the other two crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Cornelia however stayed awake thinking about what she'd just done or at least might have done. She wasn't one to brood over mistakes but she found herself becoming more and more worried, she eventually dozed off only to be woken up, what felt like ten minutes later, by Will saying

"If you don't get up now you won't be down in time for breakfast, come on!" Cornelia dragged herself out of bed and began getting ready for the day ahead. She made her way down to breakfast, all her friends were already there, she had to tell them what had happened and her theory. One Problem, Harry, Ron and Hermione were also there, she was going to have to save her thoughts

"And here comes Cornelia, at last."

"Cornelia, I didn't thank you last night for helping me out. So thanks" Cornelia found herself awash in even more guilt. It was at that point a diversion happened, in the form of Taranee almost choking on her breakfast. This shifted everyone's attention from Cornelia to Taranee. Irma hit her on the back and she managed to swallow whatever it was she was choking on.

'_Cornelia, what's with the guilt trip going on inside your head? It's giving me a headache from here. Do you think you're responsible for what happened to Will? 'Cause it sounds that way from your thoughts, can you please elaborate?'_

'_Can it wait until they aren't around?'_

'_Ok but we need to know what's got, we don't want them finding out that I can read minds or anything else about us for that matter'_

' _You think you're responsible for what happened? Why?'_

'_Hey, I didn't tune you guys in! What's going on?'_

'_We just seem to be linked now, we can hear everything from anywhere in the castle'_

'_I think it's all the spare magic and stuff floating around, we're using it to fuel our powers'_

'_That's a good theory Hay Hay, it'd explain why Cornelia accidentally got Will with her telekinesis last night'_

'_Yeah, I was dreaming about using it and then I actually used it on Will even though I didn__'__t mean to__'_

'_yes, I think we've got it girls! So we're gonna have to be really careful now. Take extra precautions, etcetera'_

"Well I'm heading off for class, catch you later girlies. Coming Will?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" They left the great hall and headed for care of magical creatures.


	12. The boggart

-1Chapter 9-The boggart Hay Lin's PoV

After Will and Cornelia left the others followed suit and started to make their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they got there they were told to go to the staff room, the slightly apprehensive students did as they were told and went to the staff room, when they arrived Lupin explained that they were going to be using a boggart during the course of the lesson, he then went on to explain that no-one knew what a boggart really looks like as it takes the form of whatever scares you the most. The class had to then line up and think about what scared them the most then turn it into something funny. Hay Lin thought about everything the guardians had seen and asked herself what scared her most, she had no idea so she went to the back of the queue Irma followed her along with Tara, Harry and Hermione, Ron joined in someone in he middle. Harry pushed Tara in front of him, she looked really scared, well that was nothing new. I guess the thing she fears is this class

'_Hey!__'_

'_Opps, sorry' _

Stronger powers meant Tara could hear everything said even when she wasn't trying to

'_Yes, I can, so be nice Ok?__'_

'_Hey, what do you fear most?' _

'_To be perfectly honest I'm not sure'_

'_yeah, me neither'_

Hay Lin was surprised at how fast the line went, Ron turned his giant spider into a giant tap-dancing spider which was really funny, another girl turned a giant cobra into a clown

'_it__'__s my turn next and I don__'__t have a clue what I__'__m scared of, let alone how to change it into something__'_

Hay Lin could sympathise, the look on Tara's face as she stepped forward was even more scared that usual. The boggart surveyed her and transformed itself into… Frost the Hunter, Taranee barely had time to register what'd happened before Crimson was charging towards her. Hay Lin bet it took most of her strength just to squeak

"Riddiculus" the colossus rhino lifted of the ground and tried to run, stuck in the air it wasn't getting anywhere, Taranee took a step backwards and Harry took her place as Lupin said

"Sorry class, that's all for today, we seem to have run out of time" He confined the boggart back to the wardrobe with a wave of his wand, Hay Lin wasn't really sorry she hadn't got a go, after frost she didn't need any more scaring for one day. As per usual the trio started asking Taranee questions about her 'monster'

"What was that thing?"

"What was it on?"

"Where did it come from?"

'_Should we tell them?__'_

'_no, think of a cover story, it was a dream or something'_

"Oh, it was just a dream I had"

"Really? Then why did you two act like you'd seen it before? You looked like you were about to scream!"

"Well…she's very good at describing things so when she told us about the dream it felt like we were actually there."

"Oh, cool, what was this dream about?"

"well it was based around the theory of parallel dimensions. We, the five of us girls, were in a parallel dimension where everything looked kind of monstrous like that thing in there and it was like medieval times. We had magic powers over each of the elements-OW!" Irma had trodden on her foot…hard.

"Oops, me and my big feet. Well, you get the jist of the dream. It was funny because straight afterwards we had a medieval fair at school, and we had to arrange it! Funny story, but also very long, I won the jousting tournament as well, coz nothing says fun like knocking a boy off a horse with a stick!"

"what's jousting?"

"Honestly Ron" was the exasperated reply from Hermione " Jousting is a medieval sport where people sit on horses with a long pole called a lance and then they run at each other with it and tried to knock the other off."

"It's really fun! You should try it some time, it might be fun to do with brooms."

"Yeah, we should try that, anyone up for it?"

Harry and Ron wanted a go so Hay Lin and Irma paired up against Harry and Ron, Hermione and Taranee just steered clear and decided to watch. After a quick bit of magic, transforming their wands into lances they mounted their brooms and started at opposite ends of the quidditch pitch.

"One, two, three, Go" both pairs started, flying towards their opposite as fast as they could, when they reached each other Harry unseated Hay Lin but Irma took Ron

down. Then came the final showdown, Harry and Irma returned to their original starting places and started again, going as fast as they could towards each other, at the last moment Irma pulled sideways a bit so her lance was directly pointed at Harry, her plan worked, he hadn't suspected a thing and she managed to get him off his broom. Irma had won the jousting tournament! She wasted no time in hopping off her broom and collecting her prize, a chocolate frog, which she promptly ate. Cornelia and Will came up as Harry was pulled to his feet by Ron and Hay Lin.

"What happened here? Why is Harry on the floor?"

"We had a jousting tournament"

"yeah, Irma's really good, she knocked me off my broom"

"What can I say? I've had a lot of practice"

"Yeah, you were practicing with Caleb while the rest of us were…" Cornelia trailed off, realising her mistake.

"The rest of you were what?"

"We were planning the fair. We spent all afternoon running around gathering information while Irma here was sitting on her horse trying to knock my boyfriend off his horse."

"Hey! I saved your butts…you were late and I had to cover for you!"

"Actually, it was Elyon that came up with the cover story"

"Wait…slow down, whose Elyon?"

"She's my best friend. She helped us out with the fair." Just then Ron looked at his watch and said

"It's lunch time, we'd better head back up to the castle."

"Ok, we'll just put the brooms away." Irma and Harry gathered up the four brooms and walked towards the broom shed, everyone else turned away and headed for the castle.


	13. unexpected discovery

-1Chapter 10-Powers? Irma's PoV

**Chapter 1 for disclaimers**

"Whoa, guys stop!" Everyone whirled around at the sound of Harry's shout, to find a portal in the middle of the quidditch pitch. As would be natural the trio were panicking.

"OMG, what is that!"

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

'_Oh, great, now what?!?'_

'_we have to close it!'_

'_but what about…'_

'_I guess we'll have to explain, better them knowing than half the school finding their way to meridian!'_

'_Ok, you're right'_

'_ready?'_

They gave a nod of encouragement.

"Guardians Unite!" The usual teardrops of colour surrounded the girls causing the trio to look, if possible, even more freaked. It's not everyday you see five girls you thought you knew sprout wings.

"OMG, what are you?"

"Technically we're still human, we just have something extra, isn't it really cool?"

"I'm not too sure that cool is the right word"

"Well this'll take some explaining so first things first, Will, the portal" Irma watched her friend pull out the heart of Candracar and use it to shut the portal.

"What? How did you-? What's going on-? What was that-? "

"To give it in short we are the guardians of something called the veil that was put up to protect this world from the dangers of the other world, which to save more questions, does exist and it's called meridian. At the moment it is ruled by an evil entity named Phobos, who wants control of this and every other universe. He will stop at nothing to get it, he tried to kill his own sister for heavens sake! We had to save her, so now it's our job to close holes in this veil that have been forming since the millennium struck. It just so happens that the most recent batch of holes ,or portals, have been opening near the school, so we were enrolled here so we could close them, which is what you just witnessed. Are we Ok with this so far?"

"I think so, you have to close holes in this veil to stop this planet being taken over by evil. To do this you have to sprout wings?"

"Ok, well we're not too sure why we have wings, but we don't question it cause they come in really useful at times."

"Oh and just for the record, Taranee's 'dream' actually happened and that monster you saw in DADA actually exists, his name is Frost the Hunter and he's just one of the many creatures chasing us."

"Wait, so your telling us that this 'dream' was real and you actually have power over the elements?"

"Um, yeah, let's give a demonstration. It'll probably make it easier to understand… ready, go!"

"Water" Irma pulled water out of the air and made it snake across the floor and around their ankles

"Fire" Taranee created one of her speciality spheres of fire and let it bob around for a bit then extinguished it.

"Earth" Cornelia made the grass underneath their feet grow, until it was super tall, then she cleared the area and changed it back to normal

"Air" Hay Lin made a breeze blow everyone's hair around, messing it up, then when it dropped everything was back in place.

"and, The Heart" Will made the Heart of Candracar appear in her palm and used it to change the girls back.

"wow!"

"wow doesn't cover it!"

"We know this is probably really scary and kind of hard to understand but we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, we don't want this getting around school, Ok?"

"Yeah, coz we like you and we'd prefer not to have to kick your butts!"

"We get the picture, we won't tell anyone. Promise"

"Ok, good, now can we get to lunch please, I'm starving!" Everyone agreed so left and made their way into the great hall for lunch. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" The girls exchanged looks

"Actually yes, we have secondary powers too."

"I can influence peoples minds"

"I'm telepathic"

"I have telekinesis"

"I can go invisible"

"Ok, this is officially weird!"

"Like it wasn't weird before? I'm still having trouble understanding everything you've said, your story is just too strange, I'd never have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes and I did so I know it's actually happening." Why did everyone always have to react in such a funny way, look at Matt, he actually followed us through a portal without us knowing and ended up on Meridian, we had to tell him what was going on. I dread to think how my mom would react if we told her, or my dad. Irma was so lost in thought she almost completely ignored Seamus running up with a daily prophet and saying

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Irma was still thinking about Phobos so jumped when she heard this

"Who's been sighted?"

"Sirius Black! He was spotted not far from here!"

"From here? Why would he come here?"

"Who knows" Seamus then went up the table telling everyone he met about his new news.

"You told us a secret now we have to tell you one, Sirius Black is looking for me"

"Why would he be looking for you?" Everyone was quite confused and worried

"he's one of Voldemort's old supporters, I guess he wants to kill me" Irma was alarmed at how calmly he said this, like it was nothing it all. She, a guardian, faced death every other day of the week and the thought still scared her but Harry, he was very cool and calm about it.

"but, he won't get me, I'm way too well protected, I've got a wand, he doesn't, simple."

"Yeah, and you've got us! We'll help protect you…if you want?"

"Sure, why not, having the elements on our side is a definite plus!" Just then the bell rang and everyone had to move to next lesson.


	14. interlud missing!

-1Interlude- missing?!?!?!?!?! Cornelia's PoV

**Wherein 'Sirius Black' is thought to have been in the castle. I own nothing:( poor me!**

The school days carried on, the days got longer and the grounds became warmer, more portals were shut and everything was Ok, until one day after dinner everyone headed to the Common room. Only to find a long line of people waiting outside the portrait hole. No-one really knew what was going on, all anyone seemed sure about was that the fat lady was missing! It wasn't long before Dumbledore arrived to ask what was going on, he ordered the castle searched for the fat lady. They found and questioned her, they found that she had been attacked by Sirius Black! He was there in the castle, so it underwent another search, nothing was found and the Gryffindors were locked out of their common room so Dumbledore sent them to the great hall, where they spent the night.

For Cornelia the night was a bad one, the floor was hard and the sleeping bags made her itch. Plus she wasn't allowed to talk to her friends after lights out. Well not verbally anyway, they had a really long discussion about how Sirius could have got into the castle through their psychic link. Though it wasn't as fun as whispering aloud and they couldn't include Harry, Ron or Hermione because the psychic link didn't work like that. The others soon drifted off and Cornelia was left alone with her thoughts and as per usual they led her to Caleb, this made her think about how he was probably sleeping rougher than this every night, with her misery quelled she finally fell asleep.


	15. anonymous presents and quidditch

-1Chapter 11- The Quidditch match and anonymous presents Taranee's PoV

**Wherein the dementors attack the quidditch pitch and Harry gets his new broom. I own none of these, neither WITCH nor Harry Potter are mine. And I'm not sure if it's just me but I think my chapters are getting longer.**

Soon after this disaster was a quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It was very foggy and stormy, it was raining terribly and the thunder was crashing overhead, Taranee really didn't want to be sitting outside in this weather, but it was school tradition, so she had to. Her friends all knew about her being scared of thunder so probably thought she was trying to be brave, going out there in the midst of the thunderstorm. They were wrong, she was just trying to follow tradition. When they got out there though she couldn't see or hear much, all she could hear was the regular chant

"Go, Go Gryffindor, Go, Go Gryffindor!"

She couldn't see anything because her glasses were soaked. At least until Hermione worked her magic, literally! She did a bit of spellwork and handed Taranee's glasses back, they were now free of rain and she could watch some of the match. It wasn't very interesting so she kept her eye on Harry for most of it, waiting to see if he'd spotted the snitch. He finally spotted it and went to get it, it started flying upwards to try and get away, all eyes were on him now. Suddenly the sky was filled with dark black shapes flying around, Dementors, Harry was in the thick of it. She watched helplessly as he fainted again, falling sideways off his broom. As she watched him fall she found herself calling out

"HARRY!" At the same time her friends did too. She felt hollow empty, helpless as she saw him plummeting 200ft towards the ground, Fred and George swooped in and caught him 50ft in the air. They gently lowered themselves and Harry to the ground. He was admitted to the hospital wing immediately, She followed, knowing that her friends would be close on her heels.

For around half an hour he just lay there, doing nothing, Ron had joined them a little while later carrying a very lumpy package. Everyone got seats and sat around his bed. Taranee sat on the end of his bed and they just sat there, watching, waiting. When he finally stirred Taranee felt a warmth spread through her, one she hadn't felt since she'd stepped out of the great hall this morning. On later reflection she saw this warmth as the start of her crush on the famous Harry Potter but at the time she just thought it was her happiness at the fact that he didn't seem too badly injured, as he put it 'He'd had worse.' One of the first things he asked after waking up was who'd won the match

"We're really sorry and no-one blames you Harry but Diggory got the snitch about five seconds after you'd fallen, no-one was even watching him, everyone's eyes were on you."

"There's something else you should know Harry, after you fell off, your broom sort of blew away and it- well it hit the whomping willow. Sorry." Ron pulled the remainder of Harry's broom from the package he was holding, it was in a lot of bits, there was definitely no hope of fixing it. Harry looked despondent. His second favourite possession had just been destroyed and even Cornelia couldn't fix it, this also posed a problem for the team, if Harry didn't have his broom he couldn't fly fast enough to catch the other seekers.

A week after the accident a strange parcel arrived at breakfast, with Harry's name on it. WITCH watched him open it carefully, waiting to see what was inside, when he'd finished there was a broomstick lying on the table and as Ron pointed out 'it wasn't just any broomstick' it was a firebolt, the fastest broom currently in existence. Only one person at the Gryffindor table wasn't happy with the arrival of the broomstick, Hermione

"Harry, You can't ride that yet, we don't know who sent it! You should have it stripped and checked for curses after all there are some people out there who might like to hurt you."

"Hermione, are you trying to say you think that Sirius Black sent Harry a broomstick? He's got the whole ministry after him, he couldn't just stroll into a shop and purchase a broomstick, plus he'd never have the money to afford this broomstick."

"Look, anything's possible, he might have stolen it for all me know."

"Don't you think it would've been in the papers if a broom was stolen? I mean suspect list would have to include black, he might need a vehicle to get around on"

"Honestly Ron, you're so naïve, the ministry wouldn't want the fact that Black might've managed to get into a wizarding community without being noticed by anyone" She then stood up and walked off, Taranee had to admit she had a point no-one knew who had sent the broom, not one of the teachers, and Sirius Black was out there and he did want to kill Harry but Ron had a point too Black was a known and wanted criminal he couldn't just walk into a shop and buy a broom, particularly the fastest broom in the world, he just wouldn't have the money and he couldn't have stolen it, the ministry were sending dementors round every night. Harry decided to take his broom upstairs because people were beginning to notice the broom. Everyone else followed suit. Harry got out of the great hall and into the entrance hall where he was confronted by professor McGonagall

"Potter, what have you got there?"

"It's a broomstick professor, It was a gift"

"A gift? From whom?" 

"I don't really know professor, it came through the post without a name attached."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it and strip it, it must be checked for curses, particularly if it had no name with it"

"But professor"

"You can't!"

"I can and I'm afraid I have to Mr Potter especially under the given circumstances" with this she took the broom and left, leaving both Harry and Ron in fuming moods.

"I bet Hermione told her! She wanted it checked so she thought she'd tell McGonagall" Harry said nothing, Taranee supposed he was upset at the fact that he'd lost two brooms in two weeks they couldn't stay that way long though, they had to get to divination before the bell, She was glad Hermione had quit earlier in the year, she didn't think Harry and Ron could take being with her at the moment, especially if it was her that told McGonagall. The lesson remained as boring as ever, with Trelawney predicting Harry's death repeatedly throughout the lesson, even the other students knew she was faking. Taranee glanced at Harry several times, she hesitated then glanced again.

'_I can__'__t believe this she__'__s just a big phoney, who__'__s she trying to kid. I wish I was outside on my new broom, oh but that__'__s right it was taken off me!__'_

Taranee was confused, that wasn't any of her friends voices or thoughts, it was Harry's! I can't do that, it's a special bond between me and the others only, I've never had the power to extend it outside the five of us, maybe our powers are strengthening, I'll try again with someone else, maybe Ron this time. She looked and concentrated on hearing his thoughts

'_can't wait to give Hermione a piece of my mind, there was nothing wrong with that broom! Nothing!'_

Wow it'd worked, she could read other people's minds, not only her other four friends. We have to talk about this, speaking of which, I wonder if I can talk to other people through my mind too. I'd try it but they might say something and attract attention.

'_What might attract attention?'_

'_Oh, nothing, I just discovered I can read pretty much anyone's minds now'_

'_You can do what! That like puts a complete end on privacy for anyone!'_

'_stop being idiotic Irma, this is serious, I mean I didn't even have to concentrate, I just thought about Harry and I was instantly transported into his thoughts'_

'_Why were you thinking about Harry?'_

'_I just wanted to see how he was feeling about this whole 'he's going to die soon' thing'_

'_sure you were'_

'_believe what you will Irma, I'm so outta here'_

'_but you can't you're the only one broadcasti-' _She decided to cut Irma short, as she glanced across the table Irma pouted and glared at her, she was totally in for it later. Thankfully at that moment the bell rang and they all filed out of the classroom.


	16. The prediction

-1Chapter 12-The prediction Hay Lin's PoV

**This goes right into the shrieking shack where things are a bit more rigid than in the rest of the story, I'm sticking along the same lines as the film so the wording is extremely similar and there isn't much said by any of the guardians really. I still own neither HP or WITCH, still want a season 3, and the next HP book isn't all that great so…**

When the guardians met up at break in their usual spot Taranee began to relate her story and her new stronger power, Hay Lin was amazed at how easily Taranee had seemed to fall into Harry and Ron's thoughts. It was just on a small thought that she had entered Harry's thoughts. All the guardians were giving their thoughts on the matter when shouting was heard behind them, Hay Lin turned to see Ron and Hermione shouting at each other. Looks like it was Hermione who'd told after all, neither Ron nor Harry were all to thrilled with her, though Harry it seemed took things a lot more lightly than Ron did. He came to join them as Ron and Hermione were still arguing. He then briefly explained that it was Hermione who had told McGonagall and that she'd done it because she thought it was the right thing to do, this she was now telling Ron in very loud tones which he was returning. The guardians and Harry turned away and began a conversation of their own, about the current discussion topic with the guardians, namely their powers. Taranee quickly re-related the story to Harry and asked if she could try talking to him through a psychic connection, he agreed to this and the others were also tuned in.

'_Harry, Harry can you hear me?__'_

"Yeah, that's awesome!"

"You have to answer mentally, by thinking hard about what you want to say, Ok? Let's try again."

'_Can you still hear me?'_

'_Wow, I can hear you really clearly'_

'_yeah, you can do this in class too and no-one can hear you, there's no chance of being caught since the only 'psychic' teacher in school's a big phoney'_

"Most of the time maybe, but I think she can actually make real predictions, I went back just now and she went all funny, said something then went back to normal and she didn't seem to know she said it"

"Well, what did she say?"

"Something about the dark lord's servant returning to him tonight and that he will rise again, she didn't sound normal and by normal I mean with her act and mystical voice it was really weird."

"Maybe it had something to do with Sirius, you know, the dark lord's servant, sounds a lot like him"

"Yeah it does that must be what it means, if it's true I'd say we're all in some deep poo here, I mean the first thing he's going to do would be to try and kill me right? So he'd come after me and the first place he'd look is here"

"Not really, he's scared of Dumbledore he wouldn't come here, would he?"

"I highly doubt it here's a dementors guarded school full of more that competent adult wizards and some quite competent students." There was logic in this Hay Lin thought, no-one in their right mind would attack a school this well guarded. Then it struck her, Sirius Black had got in undetected, he'd made his way up several floors and had nearly got into the Gryffindor dorms still undetected and he'd managed to get out of the castle before the alarm was even raised. This was bad, if Black knew a way in he'd surely show Voldemort then he'd come in and well try to kill Harry.

"Err, I don't want to be a party pooper or anything but Sirius Black managed to get in" There was a moment of thinking after this statement, in which time Hay Lin noticed how quiet it was, Ron and Hermione had taken their argument elsewhere.

"Hey Hay's right Black did get into the castle, if he knows a way he'll show Voldemort" at least with no Ron or Hermione there was no shudder at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"I', sorry to be changing the subject but Hagrid told us the other day that Buckbeak's been sentenced to death." There was a collected gasp "and the execution's tonight, so we're going to go and offer our condolences, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, we'll come, I mean it might make him feel a little better knowing he has lots of support standing behind him to help him get through this."

Later that evening WITCH and the trio began to make their way to Hagrid's hut but on the way they ran into Malfoy. He was standing at the top of the hill laughing, Hay Lin knew what he was laughing at even before he said

"Ah, come to watch the show?" by which time Hay Lin was furious she just wanted to hex him to oblivion but someone got there first

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach" Hermione had pulled her wand out and had closed the gap between herself and Malfoy in about 2 seconds, she held her wand to his throat

"Hermione, no, he's not worth it!" She thought better of it and turned around. Malfoy started to laugh again, she turned round again and punched him right in the jaw. He got up and ran off his two cronies following him. Hermione faced the others and said

"That felt good."

"Not good, brilliant!" They then made their way down to Hagrid's. He was glad of the company for a while. Until the ministry workers started to make their way down the path towards Hagrid's hut. They were hastily shooed out of the backdoor after being given Ron's rat back, they then ran and hid behind a load of pumpkins until everyone had gone into the hut then they hastily made their way back towards the school when they got to the top they turned and watched as the executioner lifted his axe and brought it down with a loud swishing noise it hit with a smack, Hay Lin and Irma turned away onto each other's shoulders as did Will and Cornelia, Taranee turned and put her head on Harry's shoulder and Hermione started crying on Ron's shoulder it was pretty silent except from Hermione's crying and the crows cawing until

"Ow, he bit me, scabbers bit me!" The rat then proceeded to run away, Ron followed, with everyone else on his heels. He finally managed to retrieve scabbers from underneath a tree.

"Harry, you do know what tree this is don't you" Hermione sounded scared

"That's not good, Ron RUN!" Hay Lin was confused, what harm could a tree do?

"RUN!" everyone turned to see what Ron was pointing at "It's the grim!" There was a giant black dog behind them. It jumped, clearing all their heads and finally grabbing Ron by the leg and pulling him into a hole at the base of the tree, everyone stepped forwards, running very quickly towards the hole they were stopped in their tracks by the tree which had lowered a branch and flung them all backwards.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with…Tree" Cornelia stood up and held her hands up stopping the tree in its tracks. Hay Lin could tell it was straining Cornelia she ran forward and jumped down the hole followed closely by Harry, Will, Irma, Hermione, Taranee and finally Cornelia herself who landed on top of Taranee who was knocked over, Harry went over and helped them both up. Then Cornelia stated

"Sorry, but I suppose that could be called fair now since you knocked me over at the station."

"Ok, we're square" Hay Lin took a good look around and saw they were in a tunnel

"Where d'you suppose this goes?"

"I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong." They walked down the tunnel until they got to the end of a flight of stairs with a trapdoor, they opened it and went through everything was wooden and all the windows were boarded up.

"We're in the shrieking shack aren't we?" Hay Lin didn't know what this was but she didn't really want to find out. They heard Ron upstairs moaning so they made their way to him. He saw them and said

"Harry, it's a trap, he's the dog, he's an animagus!"

The door swung shut to reveal none other that Sirius Black. Everyone saw this and instinctively moved in front of Harry, Hermione said

"If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill us too." Sirius laughed

"No, only one will die tonight."

"And it'll be you!" Harry pushed the girls aside and jumped onto Sirius attempting to throttle him. He pinned him down and pulled out his wand, suddenly the door burst open and Lupin yelled

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand went flying out of his hand and over to the other side of the room. Everyone stared in shock. Hermione yelled

"No, I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend" she then turned back to the others "He's a werewolf!" There was a collective gasp from WITCH

"How long have you known?"

"Since professor Snape set the essay."

"Yes, I'm sure he wanted someone to figure it out. You really are the brightest witch of your age"

"Enough talk Remus, let's kill him."

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting, 12 years of it, in Azkaban!"

"Very well, but wait just another minute Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why! You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead."

"No Harry it wasn't him, somebody did betray your parents but it wasn't him, it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead"

"Well who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Pettigrew's dead, he killed him." Hay Lin thought that somehow this might be alright, they seemed to be getting somewhere with this.

"No, he's not, he's in this room right now. Come out, come out peter! Come out, come out and play" It was at that moment Snape burst into the room

"Expelliarmus" The wand Sirius had been holding went flying across the room to where Harry's lay. "Oh, vengeance is sweet, I did hope I'd be the one to catch you"

"Severus-"

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and look here's the proof." Sirius made a move toward him. He put his wand against Sirius' throat "Give me a reason and I will" Hay Lin saw Harry move out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see him taking Hermione's wand slowly out of her pocket. He raised and yelled

"Expelliarmus!" Snape went flying backwards into the wall and was knocked out

"You attacked a teacher!"

"Tell me about Pettigrew"

"He's alive! And he's right there!" He pointed towards to Ron.

"Me, he's mental!" Hay Lin had to agree, there was no way Ron could be Peter Pettigrew

"Not you, your rat!"

"Scabbers…He's been in my family for-"

"12 years! Curiously long life for a common garden rat, he's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?!?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was-"

"His finger, he cut it off so everyone would think he was dead and then he transformed!" There was logic in this too

"Show me!" Sirius walked up to Ron and took Scabbers out of his hands

"What are you going to do to him?!?"

"Don't worry if he really is a rat it won't hurt at all." Sirius retrieved his wand and pointed it at the rat, he then zapped it. The rat underwent a transformation from rat to human until in its place stood a small man with a rat like face.


	17. Full Moon

_Chapter 13-Full moon_Will's PoV

**I own neither. Wow it's been forever since I updated and I'm actually going to apologise not for my lack of posting but for the fact this story is so bad. It's so old and I've had these chapters written up for at least a year but I haven't uploaded them and I'd like to think I'm better at writing now but here's the last two chapters.**

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends" Pettigrew tried to make a break for the door but was flung backwards by Sirius and Lupin. He then spotted Harry. "Harry, you look so much like James, like your father, we were best friends you know"

"You dare talk about James in front of him! You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you!"

"You've no idea the weapons he posses, what would you have done?"

"I would have died! Rather than betray my friends!" Pettigrew made yet another break for freedom, ho ran towards the door but Harry blocked him.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed." Peter was pulled roughly backwards by Lupin

"You should have realised if Voldemort didn't kill you we would!"

"Stop!" Harry yelled "There's no denying what he's done but I doubt my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers and if we hand him over to the dementors Sirius could be free." Will thought about this for a moment and then saw all the logic within it, the innocent man would go free and the real criminal would be imprisoned. They grabbed Pettigrew and left, making their way back down the tunnel under the whomping willow and out into the grounds, Will and Hermione held Ron up as he limped along. Outside of the tunnel they sat Ron down.

"They might have to chop it"

"I'm sure madam Pomfrey will fix it"

"It's too late, it's ruined, it'll have to be chopped off"

"she wouldn't resort to that" suddenly the scene was flooded with light, Will turned to see the moon coming out from behind a cloud, the full moon. Hermione realised first. She yelled

"Harry!" and pointed at the moon, all eyes immediately flew to Lupin who was holding his sides and groaning. Sirius ran forward

"Remus, have you taken your potion this evening?" It didn't take a genius to figure out he hadn't, which meant that he was becoming a werewolf, they had to move. Will hooked an arm around Ron, Hermione realising what she was doing did the same on the other side they lifted him and started to step backwards whilst Sirius attempted to calm Lupin Harry noticed Pettigrew pick up Lupin's wand "Expelliarmus!" Will turned, the wand had flown out of Pettigrew's hand, that didn't stop him he turned back into a rat and ran off into the darkness Harry tried to follow but Taranee and Hay Lin stopped him as he was about to run towards Lupin and Sirius.

"Run!" they heard Sirius shouting "Run!" Lupin was undergoing transformation, he became taller, his face became more prominent when the transformation was complete he threw Sirius off before turning towards the eight children. Hermione made an attempt to contact him "professor, professor Lupin?" the wolf merely let out a howl before starting to advance on the children, almost subconsciously will yelled "Guardians U-" Snape came running out of the passageway and stood with his back to the wolf, She couldn't continue in front of Snape , no-one else could know about their secret. "Potter, at last, I've got you!" no-one was paying him any attention they were all watching the wolf, Snape turned around then catching sight of the wolf stumbled backwards, arms outstretched, landing on the kids. Then a big black shape hurled itself out the bushes, Sirius in an effort to protect them against Lupin. Both dog and werewolf made their way down a path. Harry ran forward, the werewolf had thrown Sirius off Harry yelled at it, it turned and started to advance when a howl from the forest made it stop and turn, it ran off towards the howl.

Everything started to turn cold, Harry yelled "Sirius" and ran off down the path towards the lake, Will watched as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin broke into a run and began running towards the shore regardless of the now freezing air and the dementors swooping down, She started after them, Hermione started calling them back but no-one was listening, there was panic. Will turned the corner and finally saw Harry and Sirius both on the beach Harry was sitting trying to shield Sirius what was unconscious, everyone else had stopped not being able to go any farther. Taranee and Hay Lin were crying, Taranee kept trying to run towards him but there was dementors in the way all circling suddenly there was a bright light from the other side of the lake, a glowing stag charged the dementors away. Finally able to run forward they did so both Harry and Sirius were uncurious. Snape and Hermione ran down too after having put Ron on a magical stretcher to be taken to the hospital wing Snape then conjured two more stretchers and levitated Harry and Sirius onto them, the procession made its way back up to the castle, all five WITCH girls were sent to bed after being checked over by Madam Pomfrey for cuts and bruises. Will finally realised how tired she was and collapsed onto her bed asleep immediately still wearing her clothes.


	18. Home

**Chapter 14- Home **Taranees PoV

In the morning Taranee woke up just as early as always regardless of how tired she was. She got up and changed then made her way to the hospital wing where the trio had spent the night. She entered, Ron was awake the other two were sleeping. She went over and said hi, his leg was in a cast. It was only broken and hadn't had to be amputated as Ron had suggested. His leg was going to be healed by the next day so he'd be able to join them on the way down to the train in three days. At that moment Hermione woke up and came over, She said in a whispered conversation that they had been out last night, her and Harry, and they'd saved Sirius and buckbeak on Dumbledore's orders and that they were both going into hiding somewhere. Taranee was relieved, since she knew that they were both innocent. She suddenly got a mental call

'_where are you?'_

She answered

'_I'm in the hospital wing, why?_

'_oh, 'cause we woke up from an incredibly scary night and you were missing, we went down to breakfast and you weren't there, we were so worried' _

'_we'll be right up'_

Taranee sighed, why, they didn't need to worry about her, plus she'd thought it'd be obvious that if she wasn't at breakfast she'd be visiting their friends. She jumped as Irma and Hay Lin came through the door with a bang waking Harry up, well Irma made the bang Hay Lin followed her. Harry stood up and walked over to Taranee and Hermione along with Irma and Hay Lin

"don't ever do that again! We were worried"

"well, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you since we were all so tired last night, you know very well I can take care of myself, you had no reason to be worried" she was annoyed that they'd treat her like that "now, I'm going to go talk to someone" with that she left the hospital wing leaving a very shocked group behind her, none of them had ever seen her stand up to someone like that, she caught Irma's last words "what's her problem?" her problem was that they all tiptoed around her all the time because she had a lot of fears, she didn't need that. She went up to professor Lupin's office to see how he was and was surprised to find Harry joining her, he ran after her down the corridor, they walked together, her explaining her problem and then other things like why she was so scared of Frost, because he had in fact kidnapped her twice and it always seemed to be her as his target, she then went on to explain about Elyon and her brief evil period, boy was that a lonely and depressing two weeks I spent with her. By the time they had reached Lupin's office Taranee was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Harry, she'd told him things she hadn't even told the other guardians, she looked into his eyes and blushed. She quickly turned away and knocked on the door

"come in" was the answer from the other side. Lupin was packing, he explained that it was because the parents wouldn't want a werewolf teaching their children so he was resigning before the governors fired him. He gave Harry his map back and bade them farewell, he was announcing his resigning at breakfast so they followed him down to the great hall and took two seats at the Gryffindor table next to Will and Cornelia, Taranee assumed Irma and Hay Lin were still in the hospital wing a fact she told Will and Cornelia when they asked. The next time she saw them they'd got over her outburst and thankfully didn't mention it again. So the last three days of school passed without much happening, the last day erupted in a panic of finding lost clothes and last minute packing and then double checking, when Taranee was sure she had everything she picked up her trunk and went down to meet the others at the horseless carriages that would take them to the station, when they arrived at the station they boarded the train. They were around halfway home when there was a tapping at the window, Taranee looked up to see a tiny owl at the window. Harry stood up and opened the window and the owl flew over to him with a letter. He opened it and skimmed it

"it's from Sirius!" he said in amazement "he's ok, he's in hiding and…Ron, he says you can have the owl since its his fault you lost your rat" Taranee giggled along with everyone else in the carriage. Ron hesitantly took the owl, it flew out of his grasp and fluttered around the carriage twittering madly, Taranee grinned again the sight was so comical. She lay back in her chair and closed her eyes feeling tired… She jolted forward suddenly and looked around. They were at the station she'd actually fallen asleep, on Harry's shoulder no less. She smiled sheepishly "sorry" she said as everyone exited the carriage. She stretched to lift her trunk down from the luggage rack, it came down with a clonk. She stood up, Harry was still in the carriage hovering nervously "are you ok?" she asked

"um, yeah, there's just something I want to ask you that I didn't want to say in front of the others" she was half worried and half excited

"really, what is it?"

"umm, Taranee…"

"yes?"

"doyouwannagooutwithme?"

"pardon" she'd caught some of that but not quite all of it. Harry gulped, she smiled encouragingly

"do you want to go out with me?" she gasped and let out a little excited squeal

"I'd love to" she ran over and hugged him. The hug was stopped abruptly by laughter from the window, Taranee turned to find everyone peering in

"Ron, I told you not to tell anyone!"

"sorry mate, but they wondered where you were I thought it only fair to tell them" Taranee grinned at her friends, "fine, laugh, I don't care what you think" and she didn't she was just too happy

**I know nothing much happened and I apologise. I need to do a sequal but there probably won't be happening. Sorry.**


End file.
